Talk:Back to Oz (Bubbles8218 Version)/@comment-70.126.17.59-20170906012332/@comment-70.126.17.59-20170906030034
In case you just hear the song only in MP3 mode, here's the lyrics, Japanese Romaji and English Translation: JP: Mahou wa itsuka tokeru to Bokura wa shitteru Tsuki ga saite Taiyou ga ima kareta Kasa wo sashidasu Kimi ni Utsuru boku wa nuretenai Mizutamari ni utsuru boku wa Ame ni nureteta ENG: We knew the magic would someday fade The moon bloomed the sun has withered dry As you hold your umbrella the me reflected in you is dry But the me reflected in the puddle was soaked in the rain JP: Shiawase na youna Namida ga desou na Kono kimochi wa Nante iu ndarou Fafurotsukiizu no Yume wo mite okita Namida ga hoho de kawaite ita ENG: Like happiness like tears will fall I wonder what this feeling is called? I woke from a dream of falling cats and dogs And my tears were dry on my cheeks JP: Niji ga kakaru sora ni wa Ame ga futteta nda Niji wa izure kieru kedo Ame wa kusaki wo sodatete yuku nda ENG: Rain was falling in the rainbow-lit sky Though the rainbow will eventually fade the rain will nourish the plants JP: Niji ga kakaru sora ni wa Ame ga futteta nda Itsuka niji ga kiete mo Zutto bokura wa sora wo miageru ENG: Rain was falling in the rainbow-lit sky Even if the rainbow someday fades we’ll always look to the sky JP: Masshiro na yoru ni Tooku wo hashiru kisha no kage Seijaku to bokura nokoshite Sugisatte iku ENG: On a pure-white night a train runs to someplace far Its shadow silently passes by leaving us behind JP: Nigedashitai youna Kokoro odoru youna Kono kimochi wa Nante iu ndarou Kagami no mae de Kao wo somuketa no wa Zutto mukashi no koto no you de ENG: Like I want to flee like my heart could dance I wonder what this feeling is called? Standing in front of the mirror but turning away The way I used to long ago JP: Niji ga kakaru sora ni wa Ame ga futteta nda Niji wa izure kieru kedo Ame wa kusaki wo sodatete ita nda Niji ga kakaru sora ni wa Ame ga futteta nda Wasurenai yo Konna ame no hi ni Sora wo miagete kita koto ENG: Rain was falling in the rainbow-lit sky Though the rainbow will eventually fade the rain nourished the plants Rain was falling in the rainbow-lit sky Even if the rainbow someday fades we’ll always look to the sky JP: Niji ga kakaru sora ni wa Ame ga futteta nda Niji wa izure kieru kedo Ame wa kusaki wo sodatete yuku nda Niji ga kakaru sora ni wa Ame ga futteta nda Itsuka niji ga kiete mo Zutto bokura wa sora wo miageru ENG: Rain was falling in the rainbow-lit sky Though the rainbow will eventually fade the rain nourished the plants Rain was falling in the rainbow-lit sky Even if the rainbow someday fades we’ll always look to the sky JP: Ame ga yanda niwa ni Hana ga saiteta nda Kitto mou daijoubu Sou da tsugi no ame no hi no tame ni Kasa wo sagashi ni ikou ENG: In the garden where the rain had stopped flowers were blooming So I’m sure it’s all fine now That’s it Let’s go look for an umbrella for when the next rainy day comes And that's the lyrics. What do you think? Beautiful, huh?